


Sunnydale Theories

by MaeveBran



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Men in Black (Movies), Stargate SG-1, X-Men (Movies), due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who think they know what is going on in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnydale Theories

**Author's Note:**

> For a Five Things prompt. Set in early Season 2 of Buffy.

**1\. Bomb Test Site?**

Dr. Jack Hodgins read the latest report to come across his desk. He was absorbed in the details of the mysterious collapse of an entire city into a crater. The geologic event wasn't even reported on the network news. This smacked of a conspiracy, of course this was not the first conspiracy to come out of Sunnydale, California. He was sure that it was a secret government base. He knew that the Demon Research Initiative had been based there but rumor had that they had been closed down. That left only one answer. Sunnydale was a secret bomb testing facility.

**2\. An Inca Goa'uld?**

Dr. Daniel Jackson was hearing all sorts strange things from Southern California, specifically a city called Sunnydale. Earthquakes that happened last year. People raising from the dead. Strange archeological artifacts disappearing. It sounded like there might be a Goa'uld. Only a sarcophagus could heal the dead and the mind control might explain the reports of zombies. Wasn't Sunnydale the place where the Incan mummy, Ampata, rose? Maybe Ampata was just the newest Goa'uld to become a threat? Maybe SG1 should take a trip to investigate? Daniel decided to ask General Hammond to allow them to take the little side trip.

**3\. A Mutant?**

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the report on his desk. Two girls were taking on what sounded like mutants that worked for Magneto. They were taking on guys stronger than they were and they were winning. No special abilities were being reported to be associated with the girls, Buffy Summers and Faith LaHayne. But that didn't mean there wasn't a mutation present. The report included photographs and these two girls, the fact that they were winning might be evidence of a mutation he didn't know about. Professor Xavier was going to take a trip to Sunnydale, California to find out. 

**4\. An Alien Invasion?**

Agent J looked at the files on his desk. The agents out in Southern California were reporting an increase in strange activity in a small city called Sunnydale. Residents were reporting some really strange bikers in the area. Guys with metal rings that pulled their skin tight in ugly ways. That certainly sounded like some of the aliens that the twins, Wigank and Bob, tracked. Most of the aliens, it was true, lived in New York City, but a few lived elsewhere. He looked up those aliens and found that indeed some aliens that had gone missing from San Francisco.

**5\. A Drugged Gang?**

Constable Benton Fraser looked at the reports that had piled on Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski's desk.

"New case?" Fraser asked.

"Nope, hobby. Strange things that have been happening in a town in California. A friend who used to be on the force here moved to Sunnydale. He has had strange things happening on his beat." Ray explained.

"What kind of strange things?" Fraser inquired, his curiosity piqued.

"Two girls who broke into a hunting good store broke out of the squad car that they were in." answered Ray.

"What is the local explanation?" 

"Gang related PCP," Ray consulted the file.


End file.
